Enderlox
by kannatassi
Summary: While fighting the all-mighty enderdragon, Sky and Deadlox have worked up all the resources to kill him once and for all. But when a mysterious creature kidnaps Deadlox and then brings him right back to Sky, he starts to wonder if they really left him unharmed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Deadlox mines, he feels a stiff pain in his hand. He has been mining for over 2 days now (in minecraft time), looking for diamonds. He told his friend, and survival partner, Sky, that he would go look for some to finish up their stack; for they needed a strong sword; for they were getting ready to fight the Enderdragon. But he hasnt found enough. He is motivated though, he only needs one more to complete the stack. Deadlox is tired, needs sleep, food, and a weapon. He broke his 2 iron swords fighting off zombies and spiders and skeletons. He ate all his food in hope of regeneration. And he is so tired that if he could, he would fall asleep on the bed of stone he is standing on. He decides to give up searching for a little bit, to rest and get more recources before he comes back again. As he heads up the path marked my torches, cobble, and his own memory, he suddenly sees something glistening. Redstone? Maybe some fresh budder. Dear god would that be amazing. He seriously thinks sky took all of the budder out of posession for it. Maybe protecting it from squids (if he really thought they could appear in the mines, let alone, take it.) Anyways, he started to walk over to the glistening object, hoping it could be some extra redstone, for Sky had also blown up most of his contraptions when he spawned squids in his room as a joke. He jumps weakly over the mini waterfall, and starts to get a closer look at the object. To his suprize, it's a DIAMOND! He had never thought he would find another diamond, let alone one in plain sight! Deadlox was stoked. His eyes lit up immediatley, and he started sprinting twords it, not caring he only has 3 hunger and no food. He pulls out his pickaxe and starts to mine it. Once he breaks it, he picks it up and runs to the surface of the mine. He finds Sky, replanting the wheat. "SKY SKY SKY!" He yells. "DEADLOX!" He screams back. Sky runs twords his friend, who looks so beat up he would carry him to his bed without a doubt, totally forgeting about the unfinished crops. "I GOT THE DIAMONDS!" He ever so happily yells. "AWESOME!" Sky says as he embraces Deadlox. "Carry me to my bed...I cant feel my arm. Let alone most my body parts." Sky laughs, and picks up his friend and starts to carry him back to the house. "What about our crops..." Deadlox realizes a little bit late. "I'll deal with that later." Sky says, sounding like he couldn't care less, wich he probably doesn't. Sky carefully lays his friend down on his bed, and he immediatley closes his eyes and starts snoring. Sky laughs and heads back outside to deal with his crops.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"OK, so we have everything, right!" Deadlox says, elated.

"Yes! I quadruple checked!" Sky says just as happy as Deadlox.

"Good. Are we ready?!" Deadlox asks smiling so hard it's starting to hurt.

"More than ever!" Sky yells back at his friend. Deadlox and Sky had just decided they were 100% absolutley ready to fight and defeat the enderdragon. They were happier than ever, fully equipped with full enchanted diamond armour, beast diamond swords. (Both of them had sharpness and fire aspect on them.) A bow with all of the enchants on it, food for life, a crapload of ender pearls, and 20 eye of enders each. Just in case some of theirs broke on the journey to the end.

"Can I do the honours?" Deadlox asks his friend, still smiling with his signature smile.

"Yes you may!" Sky responds in a mocking polite tone. Deadlox laughs and throws the eye of ender, waiting until it lands, and picking it up.

They alternate between throws, Deadlox, Sky, Deadlox, Sky, Deadlox, Sky, etc. Until they find an area where the eye of enders' landed 5 times in a row.

"I guess this is it." Deadlox says wih excitment in his voice. "Got the shovel?" He asks Sky, panting a little.

"Oh shit!" Sky responds as if remembering someting finally. Deadlox stops smiling and his eyes widen.

"You've got to be kiding me." Deadlox says, his face not changing.

"AHAHA! GOT YOU!" Sky laughs mockingly. Deadlox punches him hard in the rib.

"Not funny." He retorts, even though hes smiling. Sky gives him one of the the shovels and he starts digging down. Once he reaches stone he pulls out his enchanted pick and starts digging more, Sky just behind him. Deadlox suddenly drops to a floor made of different types of stone, costing him 2 hearts. "Ouch." He says while brushing all of the debris off him. He doesnt see Sky. "Sky?" He says, a bit louder than his regular voice tone. No response. "Sky?!" He says louder. He then hears this wierd sound, a thumping, breaking of blocks, like somebody's trying to get in. He pulls out his sword, and starts looking around. As the noise gets nearer, he laughs at himself, for it was only Sky, finishing his tunnel down. He sees his friend's nameplate, and as a celing block close to his breaks, Sky falls flat on his stomach. He lets out a distorted groan, and gets up. "What took you so long?" Dealox asks Sky, who is covered in sand.

"I found budder what was I supposed to do, just leave it?" Sky responds in a somewhat high tone.

"YES!" Deadlox yells at his friend. Sky puts his hands up in a surrender like motion, and he laughs.

"Ok, so how are we gonna find thhis badass." Sky states, leaning against the wall admiring his sword.

"Well, I have a plan for that." Deadlox says somewhat mischeviously. "Follow me" He says. Deadlox wanders around spawn until he sees a spiral staircase.

"Where are we? And why are we at a spiral staircase?" Sky asks him, a little bit disoriented.

"Sometimes if you dig srtraight from the end of the spiral staircase you will find the portal right away." Deadlox says, smiling at his friend and pulling out his pick. He starts to tunnel, his pickaxe slowly wearing down.

After about 5 minutes of digging, he hears something. It sounds like the sound of lava. Deadlox smiles widley, eyes widened, and he starts to dig faster than ever, not paying attention to the burning sensation in his arm. He finds an opening and goes through it. And right in front of him is the end portal, caged in iron bars, waiting to be activated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deadlox stares in amazment. Sky right behind him, eyes wider then ever. This is what they hve preared for all their lives. Since the first workbench they made to the nether portal. From finding their first diamond to mining their last, Sky and Deadlox have come so far to get here.

"You can do it." Sky tells Deadlox. "You are the reason we're here now." They both know what he's talking about. Deadlox takes the eye of ender's and starts placing them in the spots needed. He looks at Sky before placing the last one, and he smiles. Deadlox places it, and the portal shines bright, making their vision white for a bit, and then it takes the form of an end portal.

"Ready?" Deadlox asks more in a statement than a question.

"I was born ready." Sky says camly, smiling.

Deadlox laughs briefly, and smiles his signature smile. "Three."

"Two".

"One." They both look at eachother, and they see that they are both smiling.

"Good luck." Sky remarks, not in his usual silly tone, but still smiling.

"Go."

_**AN: I know this was a short chapter, IM SORRY! But I need this ending for the beginning of chapter 4. Don't worry though, chapter 4 will be good; I have plans for some scenes in the future! I hope you all enjoy, please comment, review, and all of that good stuff. I WANNA KNOW HOW IM DOING! What i could fix, or what I am doing fine. PLEASE REVIEW! luv you guys. BBAAIIII!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Deadlox egts up as soon as he hits the ground, Sky mimicking his actions. He pulls out his sword and starts to look for the enderdragon. He sees a healing pillar shine a light on the enderdragon, healing him. "There" He tells sky, pointing at the silouette. Deadlox nods at Sky, snd he takes aim for the shining light while Deadlox starts to throw ender pearls at the caged lights. Sky immediatley hits the light, causing an explosion. But Deadlox is having trouble.

"Here" Sky tells Deadlox. He takes his enderpearls and gives Deadlox his bow. "You snipe, i'll work on the cages." He says. They nod at the same time, and Deadlox spots the next light. He pulls back on the bow string, griping the arrow firmly. He concentrates as hard as he can-there is an enderdragon trying to kill them both (hes not doing it quietly.)- So he misses once. Deadlox internally kicks himself, and draws again. He aims harder, concentrating harder than he probably should. He squints one eye, and then both as he releases the arrow. It flies in the air, and explodes the light, causing another to shine on the enderdragon.

Deadlox's arms are now aching, alternating between slashing the enderdragon when he came down, sniping at the healing lights, and throwing countless ender pearls. But he can't give up now. He and Sky had already blown up all he lights, and the enderdragon was extremely low on health. As the last hit near, Sky stepped away from the dragon, to let himself heal. Deadlox was not going to wait anymore for him to die, so he stepped in. He pulled out his swor, and sprinted twords the dragon. He slashed and slashed and slashed, lowering his health greatly. He pulled back his sword and lunged forward one last time, his sword right above his heart. Dedlox could've killed him just then, but before his sword could penetrate the dragon, a forcefield formed around it. Deadlox went flying through the air, knocking Sky hard against a pillar. Deadlox hurried to get up to see what had prevented him from killing the dragon. Just as he got up a shilouette came blazing through the air. It swiped up Deadlox in one move, and he was gone. Leaving sky with one heart and the dragon fully healed. Sky knew exactly what took his friend, and he shivered at the name. Herobrine.

_**AN: YESS! AHHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I WOULD WRITE MORE NOW, BUT MY FINGERS HURT AND ITS MONDAY NIGHT, 9:53 PM. IM JUST ABOUT TO HOPEFULLY CATCH A NEW EPISODE COMING OUT TONIGHT AN IM SUPER EXITED BCAUSE THE LAST EPISODE WAS JUST ASDFGHJL;. BUT I WILL WRITE MORE! I PROMISE! ! PLEASE REVIEW, AND I WILL BE BACK IN LIKE 2 DAYS! BAII!**_

_**PS if you know what show im talking about, then you are amazing. Total fan gorling right now lol. If you have an idea, there are new episoes mondays at 10\9 central.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The pain is excrusiating. Dealox screams as it intensifies. He is panting, sweating, and his eyes are watery. He doesn't know where he is, or who anyone is. But he does know one thing- Sky. He knows that his friend is worried, and Deadlox feels pity for him, even he can't do anything about that. As Herobrine walks by his cell, he smirks at him, and that makes Deadlox enraged. He stops to talk to Deadlox. "Sky. Hes a nice guy, funny, smart, and an exeptionally well player." Deadlox's face hardens, he says those words calmly, and as if they were in a minor key. "Would be a shame if anything happened to him." Herobrine laughs, and walks away.

"Wait." Deadlox says in a monotone voice.

"Oh, did I forget something?" Herobrine says smirking. He slowly walks over to Deadlox's cell and inserts the key into the holder. His door slides open and Deadlox walks out. But just as he does he screams. The pain in his back has come back, and it is even more intense. Then follows a pain in his fingers, his tailbone, and his vision is blurry. Herobrine laughs as a confused Deadlox stands up and stumbles. His vision goes back to normal and the pain goes away a Herobrine does too. Deadlox decides to follow Herobrine, hoping to tell him off. (He did not like it very much when He laughed at his pain.) Deadlox finds Herobrine and comes uo behind him. But just as Deadlox was about to speak his eyes go blurry, and his tailbone starts to hurt again, along with his back and fingers. Deadlox is now really confused, and in alot of pain. He tries to keep his mouth shut so Herobrine doesn't know that hes behind him. Deadlox can't hold it anymore. He screams at the top of his lungs, and falls to the floor, holding his own hands. Herobrine turns around slowly. "Don't you think for one second that I didn't know you were behind me." He says harshly, Deadlox winces.

"Stop..." Deadlox mumbles. "...make it stop..." He mumbles louder. Deadlox suddenly feels rage inside him. Rage at Herobrine, as he remembers Sky. "Where is Sky! " Deadlox stands up. "What did you do with him!" He yells at Herobrine. He doesn't respond. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Deadlox yells. This infuriates Herobrine. He turns around, and grabs Deadlox by a wing he doesn't know is there. He drags him over to a room with a shiny floor.

"Look down." Herobrine demands. Deadlox refuses, trying to brake free of Herobrine's grip. "I said, look down." Herobrine Demands harshly. He pulls Deadlox's head to the floor, causing him to see his reflection. His eyes widen. He can feel his heart pounding 1 million times per minute. Deadlox lets out a faint sound. He doesn't see the Deadlox he knows from the mirror in the morning. He sees a Deadlox with a tail, one reaching down to the ground, his fingernails are claws, and unfurling from his back are gigantic wings. As he opens his mouth, he sees fangs instead of teeth. He turns around to Herobrine, who still has the same look as he did when he was forcing Deadlox to look down. "You're not Deadlox anymore." He says, confusing Deadlox. "You're Enderlox."

_**AN: WOOO! I FINALLY WROTE MORE! I WAS PLANNNG THIS PART FOR A WHILE NOW. I WAS ACTUALLY GONNA PUT A PART FROM CHAPTER 6 IN HERE, BUT THEN I WAS LIKE NAAHH. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! THE FIRST REVIEW I GOT MADE ME SO HAPPY! BUT SERIOUSLY THOUGH. YOU JUST TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME. MUCH THANKS! BAII!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Enderlox slowly looks up to Herobrine. He feels rage inside him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" He yells at Herobrine.

"Listen closley." He responds sternly. "You tell NO-ONE." He yells at Enderlox, causing him to twitch. "Your friend is waiting for you at home..." Herobrine trails off. "I suggest you find him." He smirks. "Don't worry, you'll be able to locate him _very_ easily." He chuckes with evil in his voice. Enderlox looks up at him, sweat on his face. Herobrine lets go of Enderlox and walks away, letting him transform back to normal.

Deadlox watches him walk away, panting in fright. He turns around, seeing a window. He runs twords it and jumps out. He lands on his feet, and starts running. He thinks of Sky, and runs in the direction his mind is leading him. Faster and faster each breath.

Sky lay there, not moving. He is breathing, but not moving. He only blinks, and stares at his ceiling for the 7th consecutive hour. He has only moved in his sleep, kicking and thrashing from the constant nightmares about Herobrine taking his friend. And for all he knows, he could be dead. Or dying as Sky lays there, motionless. "NO!" He yells. Herobrine grabs Deadlox by the neck and yanks him closer to his body.

"What a lovley headset there..." Herobrine smiles evily. "Would be a shame if anyting happened to it, wouldn't it, Sky." Herobrine smirks. He pulls off his headset and tosses it to Sky, so injured he could barley hold it. Sky has tears running down his cheeks, of pain and of everything inside him yeling help, for him, for Deadlox. Deadlox gasps for air, wheezing, and puffing. Herobrine smiles even harder, and pushes his arm into Deadlox's neck, suffocating him. He falls off the platform, and Sky watches him plumet slowly into the lava. Sky's cheeks are now covered with tears, he lets out a breath, as Herobrine laughs and turns away. Leaving Sky, and the only part left of Deadlox in his arms. The green lights on the headphones of the headset stop glowing. They were a luminescent neon green. Now they are a lifeless green. A lifeless Deadlox.

Sky screams and sits up, his face covered in sweat and tears. "It was a dream..." He thinks to himself. But that doesn't reassure him that much. For maybe Deadlox is dead. Skys's doorbell rings. He lays there for a bit, thinking its just some stupid telemarketers, or a package. He then gets up lazily to answer the door. "I'm not interes-" Sky's eyes widen. For standing in his doorway, is Deadlox.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Sky embraces Deadlox, hugging him tightly. Sky starts to tear up a bit, so he rubs his face on Deadlox's right shoulder.

"I..." Sky starts. "I thought I would never see you again..." Sky says, his voice breaking a little. Deadlox sniffes, and stays silent. Once they finally break the hug, Sky gestures Deadlox to come inside. He eagerly accepts and walks in. His house smells, honestly, horrifying. Deadlox can feel his gag reflex coming, so he tries to make it not noticable. "Sorry, I haven't really done anything in the time you were gone." Deadlox gives him a sarcastic look.

"Really, I had do idea." Deadlox replies, covering his nose.

"I know..." Sky replies sheepishly.

"Dah, because I ab just doind this for do reasod whatsoever."

"Sorry man." Sky says chucking. "Here, you can sleep in the guest room, should be the only room that smells decent."

"Thanks." Deadlox says as he uncovers his nose and walks towards it. He opens the door, and sees a bed, a closet with a mirror, a nightstand with a lamp, and a bathroom and shower in the room. "nice." Deadlox thinks to himself. He flops on the bed out of exaustion and lets his thoughts rant on him.

He first starts thinking about what is on his mind now, also known as all he has ever been able to think about since he saw his reflection. "Why me.."is his main quote right now. But he is also thinking about something else. Sky. He feels awful everytime he talks to him. The guilt of hiding something from his best friend is torturing him. He doesn't like to lie, for Deadlox has never really been the type to keep secrets and lie. Especially not to Sky. Before Herobrine came along, he couldn't even think of anything he knows that Sky doesn't. They've alwayas shared secrets with eachother. From crushes, to thoughts, and everything on their mind. Deadlox and Sky are more than friends, they're brothers. At least they were. Now all Deadlox can think about is what he is doing. Lying right to Sky's face everytime he speaks to him. "agh!" Deadlox kicks himself for being so stupid.

"Hey sky!" He calls from his bed, tying his shoes.

"Yeah?" He calls back.

"I'm gonna go on a walk." He finishes tying his shoes, and waits for a response.

"OK! Have fun, be careful! seriously, be CAREFUl! I don't want you to get kidnapped again, ok?!" Sky yells back.

"I'll be fine don't wory!" Deadlox starts to walk out of his room, and down the hall. "Bye Sky!" He says cheerfully. "If i'm not back in 2 hours then you can worry." Deadlox chuckles.

"Bye Deadlox!" Sky responds cheerfully

Deadlox wals out the door, and down the street. As he walks, he thinks even more. _AWWWW! I feel so bad not telling Sky! It's torture! Maybe I can tell him and not tell Herobrine that I told Sky! He'll understand! I mean, if Herobrine does ever show up, he can act all composed and epicly defeat him with me. Ok Deadlox that will never happen. But what if I DID tell him?! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO HEROBRINE?! Ok, bad idea. But HEY! At least he wont pass out when he sees his best friend as a freaking dragon! Ok even WORSE idea. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER DEADLOX! _He shakes his head and keeps walking mindlessly down random roads.

By now he has been walking for about an hour. He checks his watch. 2:09 PM. Ok, an hour and 9 minutes. No difference really. _I should probably start heading back now. _He thinks to himself, and he turns around. He can now identify the path from memory, and distinctive characteristics that he went down. Where is he anyways? Well he's next to an abandoned ally. _Ok time to head back. _He thinks to himself.

All of a sudden Deadlox's ears start ringing. Louder and louder each step. He just trys to ignore it. The ringing is doubleing each second. "MMMMMMMMPPPPHHHH..." He lets out a sound of annoyance and pain. He turns around and runs toward the abandoned ally. As the ringing continues, his eyes start to get blurry and his vision starts to become distorted. By now he knows exactly what's happening. He lets out a sound of pain. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNGG!" A, very, distorted sound of pain. His teeth start hurting, and his back and tailbone would normally be numb of pain by now.

"DID YOU SAY, ANYTHING?!" Herobrine yells, pinning Enderlox to the brick ally wall.

"No! No! No I didn't!" He exclaims in fear. "I swear I didn't!" He retorts again in fear.

"GOOD. NOW LET'S KEEP IT THAT WAY." Herobrine threatens. Enderlox gives him a frightened, but approving look. Herbrine vanishes, leaving Enderlox alone in the ally, the pain going away, and bringing him back to normal. But he is still frightened. _OK Deadlox, BAD IDEA. VERY, VERY BAD IDEA. SKY KNOWS NOTHING. AND WE'LL KEEP IT THAT WAY. _He thinks to himself. He slowly gets up and wipes his eyes with his shirt collar, and starts heading back down the path.

Deadlox opens the fron door, and walks in. "Hey Sky."

"Hey Deadlox. How was your walk?" Sky asks.

"Aw, it was nice." Deadlox responds, practically biting his lip trying to keep his words in a minimum. He is way too concerned he might slip too much information. I it just him, or is it that whenever you are trying to hide something, it seems like everything you say is slowly leading to someone finding out what you're hiding.

"Good. So do want dinner now, err..." Sky interrupts Deadlox's train of thoughts.

"Uh, maybe later." He responds sheepishly. "I'm kindof...you knwo what sure."

''Good haha. Ok how about noodles?" Sky suggests chuckling.

"Sounds good!" Deadlox approves. "Im gonna go sleep." He says.

"Kay. I'll call you when it's ready." Sky says.

"Okay." Deadlox heads down the hall and flops on his bed. _UUGGGHHH. _He thinks in exaustion. And with that, he falls asleep.

_**AN: OK SO THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER I DONT REMEMBER! IM TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER, BECAUSE I FELT THE OTHER ONES WERE A BT TOO SHORT. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ILL SEE YU SOON!**_

_**-KANNATASSI ^_^.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

The wind burns Deadlox's eyes as he races through the woods, breaking twigs and ruffling leaves as he runs. He looks behind him, he's still being chased by the mad thing. He doesn't know how much longer he can run, he's never ran this much in his life, no. Not from skeletons shooting him to death, not from creepers trying to blow him up, or enderman chasing him. He doesn't know what he did, all he remembers is a trap of ome sort. Well, not really a trap, more of a temptation. A horrible, horrible, temptation. As the images come flashing back to him, he starts to put the pieces together. He remembers a knife, and someone tied up to a chair.

The room is dark, but lit by various candles. Deadlox is holding the knife, which is covered in blood. The victim is tied up, eyes droopy, and covered in various sizes of cuts and bruises. Deadlox can tell the victim has been slashed about three times across th chest, for his shirt is ripped in certain places, revealing torn skin that is obviously where th slashes are. His hair is curly, but not too curly, messy, and frizzed. His eyes are red, and his face is bruised.

The image is still, but it flashes at him as he crashes through leaves nd branches. His head is pounding, but he can't stop running, not now. Not after what just happened. He honestly doesn't remember much, all he knows is that he did something bad. Really bad. He didn't mean to, but it happened, an he can't fix it. Deadlox looks back to see if he's still being chased-indeed he is- but it causes him to trip. The impact is phenominal. He feels his bone crack. His arm hurts, but is now numb. The creature appears in front of him, and Deadlox knows exactly who it is. Herobrine.

Why would Herobrine be chasing him? Doesn't matter anyways, what does matter, is what he realizes at that second. He's still Deadlox.

This must be a dream. Has to be. Everytime Herobrine has appeared, Deadlox would transform uncontrollably. Now it's different. He's holding it _ back._ He can control it. Herobrine looks in confusion at Deadlox as he smiles. He jumps up and punches Herobrine as hard as he possibly can in the jaw. Herobrine falls to the floor, weakened by Deadlox's blow. (One of the few benefits of being a dragon-thing-a-ma-bob). He knows there isn't alot of time before Herobrine regains full concioussness and runs after him, so Deadlox runs, quickly. He runs for about 1 and a half minutes until he reaches a cliff. He skids to a stop, barely staying on the edge. He looks behing him, and sees Herobrine, gaining on him fast.

He doesn't know what to do next. Either stand there and let Herobrine catch him, or do a suicide jump off a cliff. It's a lose lose situation. Or at least he thought it was. At the last second, Deadlox has an idea. Not taking time to think about it, he jumps, Herobrine looking over the edge in awe.

Deadlox has no idea wether this will work or not...but he already practically did a suicide jump off a suicide cliff in hopes that it will work. If he can hold back his transformation when Herobrine's around, maybe he can trigger it when he's not. Just _maybe._

Deadlox thinks really hard. He tries over and over as he is plumeting to certain death. After what feels like 1 Million tries, he finally triggers it. He did it! He feels his teeth ache, his tailbone and back twith, and his hands tingle. He did it. He's actually relieved with the excruciating pain for once. He feels his wings unfurl as he almost hits the ground, saving himself by a milimeter.

Enderlox soars up out of the cliff, looking back at a furious Herobrine. He smiles as he flies forward, grinning as the wind blows in his face and headset. He is happy. Happy for once.

Happy until he wakes up in the bed he fell asleep in. He looks at his watch, sad and anxious again. It reads 6:00. He's been sleeping for about four hours. He smells spaghetti in the kitchen, and gets out of bed. Right when he steps out of bed, he realizes, it was just a dream. The forest, the cliff, the curly-haired victim. It was a dream. But it seemed so real. Maybe too real to be a dream. What if it meant something? What if it was some sort of sign, an omen?

_NO! That's rediculous! _Deadlox thought to himself, crookedly smiling. He walks into the kitchen where Sky greets him.

"Hey buddy! Nice nap?" Sky asks.

"Yea it was good!" Deadlox replies wearily. "Relaxing..."

"Oh good! Did you dream?" Sky asks, interested in Deadlox's personal life.

Deadlox hesitates a bit before responding. "Uh... no."

"okay. there's leftover spaghetti in the fridge. Sorry I had to eat some, I was starving." Sky says sheepishly.

''it's okay." Deadlox replies as he gets a plate and starts eating.

Deadlox starts thinking. _You know buddy, _he thinks to himself. _Dreams are often based off of what you were thinking about right before you go to bed. Maybe you were thinking about that. Not the cliff, I mean, but that victim. He was so innocent, but you felt happy buddy. When you were slashing him. You don't know what he did, if he even did anything, but you were happy. The poor kid was being cut and slashed and you were HAPPY?! YOU were slashing it, Deadlox, it was YOU! And you wanna know who the victim was, huh, all tied up in that chair... you know who it was deep down inside, you just don't want to admit it!_

"No.." Deadlox says out loud, swallowing.

_Yes, Deadlox. You're right. You've always been right. You now who it was, admit it! Deep down in that lonley heart of yours, you are dying! Because you know who it was?! Yes you do!_

_It was Sky._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Deadlox finished his dinner fast, and puts his dish away. He can't stop thinking about his dream. Surprisingly, he isn't thinking about the control, but very less suprising, he is thinking about the image. The one flashing at him as he ran from Herobrine, where he was torturing...

NO! He can't think about it. He couldn't help but shudder when he thought about it when he was eating. He even spit elbows everywhere, it was horrible. Almost as horrible as having to wipe them off the ceiling. He went to go check on Sky, who was sleeping on a couch in his living room. Well, Sky called it a couch, Deadlox called it two stairs next to each other.

Deadlox creeped over to him, attempting to scare him. He leaned over his friend, who looked sound. He grabbed a clothes pin, and leaned over to put it on Sky's nose. He plugged Sky's nose and stood back. Deadlox was prepared for a full-on riot.

"HEROBRINE STOP!" Sky yelled, givng Deadlox a look of confusion. Sky opened his mouth, gasped for air, and sat up. He threw off the clothes pin and hit Deadlox playfully. "not cool dude." He retorted. He got off the couch and went to his room. "I'm gonna get dressed, you should too." Sky grins.

Deadlox smirks and laughs, Sky glaring at him, but laughing a bit himself. He walks to his room, and undresses himself. He notices a picture framed on the dresser across from his bed. He picks up the photo, and looks at it. It's him and Sky. They're holding gold ingots, suddenly, Deadlox remembers this photo. Those ingots are the first they ever mined and smelted. Sky is pretending to eat one, while Deadlox is snuggling it like a baby. He smiles and feels nostalgic.

_Oh those were the days..._ he thinks to himself._ The days when you didn't transform into am overgrown bat._

"Nice abs." Sky startles Deadlox. He quickly glances at Sky, then back at the picture. He puts the picture down and chuckles.

"Shut up..." He says sheepishly. He opens a drawer and puts on a white shirt and gray jeans.

"You comin?" Sky asks.

"where?" Deadlox asks.

"Just on a walk or something." Sky responds.

"erm..why..?" Deadlox asks again, confused.

"Oh no reason, you know, other than the fact that you've been missing for since that fight with the enderdragon." Sky responds sarcastically.

"Oh right that thing." Deadlox laughs. "Sure." Deadlox and Sky proceed to the door, and walk outside.

It's actually pretty empty for the evening. Sky and Deadlox talk among each other, while walking nowhere in particular.

"So here's a question I'd have to be brain dead to not ask, but... where have you been? I thought you were dead."

Deadlox hesitates. A lot.

_Should I just tell him ARGH THIS IS KILLING ME! _Herobrine's voice pops in his head. _DID YOU SAY ANYTHING?! _His voice is static. _GOOD, NOW LET'S KEEP IT THAT WAY. _The voice goes away. _Yeah... I can wait. Okay Deadlox, think of a lie, quick he's looking at you. err.._

"uh, well I don't remember much of it. Well... I woke up and this crazy guy was in front of me with a knife. I was starving, I felt so weak. The guy told me I was asleep for, I don't even remember. The guy fed me and I passed out. I woke up on a street, and I knew where I was. I was literally only two blocks from your house. So I walked to your house, knocked on the door, and here I am." Deadlox says.

"Okay that's really nice to know thanks." Sky responds, looking up at the sky.

Deadlox and Sky continue their walk, circling around the trees and biomes back to their house.

"well I'm tired, so I'm gonna turn in early." Sky tells Deadlox.

"Yeah me too haha." Deadlox laughs a little and agrees. Deadlox walks back to his room and flops on his bed. He thinks to himself for a little bit. _Well that was really awkward. I lied my ass off! I hope he couldn't tell. The only way he could've believed me was if he wasn't even listening all ears. But there is literally no chance at that so...I'm screwed. _Deadlox closes his eyes, and falls asleep.

_7/6/14_

_I don't even know what to believe anymore. Ever since he came back, everything has been different. I have been watching him closely. When he came back, he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even want to tell me where he was. I'm pretty sure if I were kidnapped, I'd tell him where I was, or at least who kidnapped me to make sure my captor gets punished. When he came back, he was thin. Very thin. Like he hadn't even been fed. How is he even still alive? He also didn't talk about it, he didn't even seem to want to. I only made him go on this walk because I wanted to hear what happened. And from the sounds of it, he's lying. He didn't even tell me what his captor looked like. To me, that's odd. He's been on edge lately. He managed to spit his elbow noodles on the ceiling. I didn't even say anything. He must've been thinking about something, something horrid. And I want to know what it was. I want to know what really happened. You better watch your back, friend. Not only for Herobrine, but for me._

_**AN: I'M SO VERY SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING LATLEY, YOU KNOW THE CATCHPHRASE, IM BUSY! NOW THAT ITS SUMMER, ILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE, BUT ONLY ON WEEKENDS, MAYBE BECAUSE I HAVE A MESSED UP SCHEDULE. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND LIKE ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED TO KNOW HOW IM DOING! IVE GOTTEN SO MANY GOOD REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS, KEEP IT UP! LOVE YA!**_

_**-KANNI ^_^.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Deadlox hates this. More than anything. He's never felt so much hate in his life for a single person. He wants to stab him. Actually, he wants to stab everyone. He just assumes it's a side effect of being a dragon. No big deal.

He walks out to the dining room, still half awake, and sees Sky reading the newspaper while eating...lucky charms. Classic Sky.

"Oh! Good morning Deadlox!" Sky tries to sound excited but he's obviously also still half awake.

"mmrn" Deadlox mumbes back, not even making an effort to say coherent words. He walks past the dining room, and into the kitchen to look for something to eat. He picks up the Luky Charms, and reaches for a bowl in the cupboard above him. He grabs it, but it falls, and would've hit the ground if he didn't catch it. He lets out a breath, and puts the bowl back on the counter, pouring the cereal and the milk that Sky left out. He proceeds to the dining table, and sits across from Sky, when he puts down the newspaper.

"You sleep well?" He asks Deadlox.

"Yeah I slept fine. You?" Deadlox replies, fixing his lopsided headset.

"Pretty good, actually." Sky says, shoving another spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

The two finished eating, not talking much. Sky went outside to mine, and work on the crops he destroyed a while ago.

Deadlox stands, not really knowing what to do. All of a sudden, he hears a voice in his head. It's a bit static, but its audible.

_Same old underrated thing, he likes a killing, effortless._

It fades quickly, but he remembers it. What if it means something. Deadlox runs to his room, ripping open drawers looking for a pen and notepad. He can't find one. He runs to Sky's room, hoping he has one. He finds a notebook and rips out a page. He grabs a pen and writes down the words.

_Same old underrated thing, he likes a killing, effortless._

He can't figure out what it means. Maybe the words backwards.

_Effortless, killing a likes he, thing underrated old same._

That makes no sense.

He tried mixing up the letters, sounding them out, using synonyms, syllables, and even finding rhyming terms. Nothing.

_No! They don't just mean nothing Deadlox! Don't give up now!_

_Maybe I'll just take a little break. Yeah, just a break._

Deadlox accidentally pushes Sky's notebook off the table, letting it fall on the floor.

Curiosity overtakes him. He swipes the notebook from the floor, opening up to the first page. It's a journal.

There's one reason and one reason only I am keeping a notebook. Ever since Deadlox disappeared, strange things have been happening. Things, that I bet even the most difficult of potions couldn't explain. Things that Notch, or Jeb probably can't even explain. Everything's just been downhill from the nightmare. I don't remember it. All I remember, is the horrifying sounds in it. Screams, cries, and burns. Whoever was screaming, was in pain. A lot of pain. The feeling was like, indescribable. I couldn't handle it. I screamed at the top of my lungs. After that, it was silent. Everything. At least I thought it was. I started to hear something. Voices. They were, they sounded like, they, sounded like, something I've heard before. Not the screams, but the voice. It was torturing. It soon faded away, but I couldn't get it out of my mind Ever since Deadlox got kidnapped. I'm not even sure what to believe anymore. I must be going out of my mind.

Deadlox doesn't know what to think of this. Of all people, his best friend, Sky, also dealing with some unexplainable stuff. Maybe Sky is like him...

NO! He can't even think of the possibility, it's too crazy. He knows Sky, he's open to Deadlox about everything. I guess he was wrong. Deadlox reads more.

Okay, so maybe I'm not just dreaming very realistically. I am seriously going out of my freaking mind. The voices, they won't go away. They're like little bugs in my head, buzzing and buzzing, saying stuff that doesn't even make any sense. It is honestly mortifying, I hate this. I hate this so much. I don't even know who to believe anymore. Me or my brain. This is all too crazy. I feel like writing some more. I don't know what, but more.

Deadlox reads on. This time, it was a bit different.

I don't even know what to believe anymore. Ever since he came back, everything has been different. I have been watching him closely. When he came back, he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even want to tell me where he was. I'm pretty sure if I were kidnapped, I'd tell him where I was, or at least who kidnapped me to make sure my captor gets punished. When he came back, he was thin. Very thin. Like, he hadn't even been fed. How is he even still alive? He also didn't talk about it, he didn't even seem to want to. I only made him go on this walk because I wanted to hear what happened. And from the sound of it, he's lying. He didn't even tell me what his captor looked like. To me, that's odd. He's been on edge lately. He managed to spit his elbow noodles on the ceiling. I didn't even say anything. He must've been thinking about something, something horrid. And I want to know what it was. I want to know what really happened. You better watch your back, friend. Not only for Herobrine, but for me.

Deadlox was confused. Confused beyond his limit. All of this was too much. He sits down, thinking, trying to figure something, anything out about that last thought.

There were times in there where he refered to things he's seen. Things he's done. But then there are things that don't even sound like him. The voice in Deadlox's head comes back.

_None of it is him. It's me. Sometimes I slip out, but sometimes I stay in. I surface like a human, one who may be going in and out of death. That is exactly what it's like. Sometimes you think it's completely taken over you, others, you think you have a fighting chance. You know Sky, he's a fighter, he stands up to what he believes in, under that goofy, silly exterior, we both know there is a heart. A caring heart. He has compassion. But when the dying human goes into a state of death, there is nothing. The human is alone. _

Deadlox processes the information slowly. Then it hits him like a truck.

Sky didn't write that letter.

He wrote some of it, but he didn't write all of it.

A human isn't a human anymore if it slips in and out of death. It's unnatural. Not likely. Nothing Deadlox has ever heard before.

It's a metaphor. The voice is a metaphor.

Sky isn't slipping in and out of death, he's slipping in and out of two states of mind.

He's being possessed.

_**A/N: OKAY, SO YEAH, I KNOW THIS WAS KINDA LATE, TBH, I GOT BUSY. BUSY AD LAZY. MY SWIM SEASON JUST ENDED, SO YEAH. BUT IM GOING ON VACATION SOON, SO I WONT BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR THAT PORTION. YOU KNOW ME, I LIKE TO BE SATANIC AND END WITH CLIFFHANGERS. AFTER I WROTE THAT, I SORTA LAUGHED HEHEH. I GOT A HAIRCUT TODAY, SO YAY! ANYWAYS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS, MIND TWISTING, CHAPTER. I KNOW A LOT OF STUFF MAY SEEM UNCLEAR TO YOU, BUT THAT'S THE POINT. I'VE SET IT UP TO SEE IF YOU CAN SOLVE THE CODE BEFORE DEADLOX DOES! ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS, BECAUSE I LIKE TO SEE HOW I'VE DONE! WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON! LOVE YOU GUYS, SEE YOU NEXT TIME, BYE!**_  
><em><strong>-KANNATASSI.<strong>_


	11. Author's Note IMPORTANT: I'M SORRY!

Okay, yeah I know.

I have been behind on updating.

Very, very, behind.

Please don't shoot me.

Erm, yeah.

Serious author to reader shtuff.

I started school yesterday, and I've been unbelievably busy.

I still have homework.

Yet I'm on the internet. Way to go Kanni.

But I am taking a 0 period, and I have a lot of extra homework. I am in Video Journalism now, and that's a lot of work for me at home.

I can't seem to keep up with my regular schedule, so bear with me please!

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!

I really am!

I'll update the weekend after next, I promise.

Last Weekend I had a lot of homework, and catching up to do.

I spent the majority of my Saturday shopping at Ikea.

And the majority of my Sunday without internet because It's wired on the same circuit as my electricity. (I was installing a new ceiling light and dimmer switch). Long sarcastic clap for Kanni.

But I'm so sorry for the inactivity, I appreciate all the reviews and I WILL update soon!

I'm busy this weekend, but next weekend I WILL unless something comes up. (Which is unlikely).

Love you guys, I'm sorry!

-Kannatassi.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10.

The cries echoed throughout the whole house. The young Sky didn't know what to do anymore. He falls to the ground, staring at his hands.

"He was all I had..." he trails off. The young Deadlox doesn't know what to tell him. He just sat in silence with his friend. Sky's tears dripppled on the floor, Deadlox tried not to cry, all to no avail.

The Shiny helmet of their friend had the mask open, nothing inside. Deadlox's tears dripped off the helmet, and onto the ground. Neither of them said anything, for they couldn't.

It had been about five minutes until the silence was broken. Sky picked up the helmet and trew it, hard. He yelled as it shattered across the room from him. More tears drippled from his face as he screamed under his breath. Deadlox stood up. He held his hand out to Sky, who looked up. Sky's face was puffy, his eyes red. He sniffed andgrasped Deadlox's hand, pulling himself up. They embraced, and Sky headed off to the mine, iron pick in hand, determination in his walk. Deadlox knew what he was going to do.

He was looking for diamonds.

The lamp shattered as it hit the hardwood floor. Sky twitched, his arms hanging low, back arched. He looked up, eyes darting around everywhere. Deadlox was freightened. What in hell was wrong with this guy?!

Sky looked up, smiling, his eyes squinted in an evil manner. He laughed, and what Deadlox saw actually made him close to pissing himself.

Sky's eyes where gone, a blinding white light replacing his sockets. Deadlox screamed as the pain came back. It was overwhelming, practically impossible to resist. Dedlox flinched, and gave in.

The half breed jumped up, attempting to claw Herobrine. He missed, and he hit the ground right where the vase fell. He yelped in pain as the shards pierced his skin.

Herobrine laughed, and looked at him in pity. "Heheheheh... such a pity this kid-"

Enderlox growled.

"Oh, how rude of you, you should know better than to interrupt your master when he is speakin-"

"You're one to talk!" Enderlox yelled.

"Who me? I haven't done such a thing! Why woul I?" Herobrine was comically offended.

"Why, aren't you mentally challenged?!" Enderlox mimicked Herobrine. "You're the one who interrupted my friend of life, quite rude of you I'd say!" Enderlox retorted, pride in his head...that he should not express.

Herobrine smirked. He teleported behind Enderlox, and kicked him across the room. He smashed into the wall and hit the ground hard. He leaned over to cough up the blood shooting up his throat and trickling in his mouth.

Herobrine laughed an evil laugh, walking over to the half-dragon and looking down on him.

"Is it really going to be that easy?" He smiled.

"Sh- shut up..." Enderlox staggered, blinking slowly. Herammed his left arm into Herobrine's leg, making him fall hard to the floor. Enderlox stood up and ran towards him. He jumped up and onto the floorbound Herobrine, crashing his hands around his throat. Herobrine laughs.

"Heheheheh, you don't get it do you." Herobrine cackled. "Anything you do to me will hurt me, yes, but since I'm using Sky as my... I don't know, vessel, I could say...anything you do to me will affect him too. Kill me and he's dead too." Herobrine smirked and laughed, Enderlox thought about it for a split second, which was a huge mistake.

Herobrine noticed Enderlox loosened his grip, he pulled his legs up and rammed his feet into Enderlox's stomach, sending him flying. He crashes out the window and into the backyard. Enderlox flips over to cough more blood, the pavement now a crimson gray. Herobrine smashes through the sliding glass door, and pins Enderlox down, holding his neck tight between his two hands. He struggles to get loose, but it's no use. He is losing breath fast.

"S-sky..." Enderlox stutters.

Herobrine bursts out lalughing, his grip tightening. "You REALLY think that you can make him snap out of it like that?! How pathetic! You're no match against me, mere pawn!"

"I...know you're in th-ere. W- wake up Sky!"

Herobrine keeps on laughing at his useless attempts to help his friend.

Enderlox is almost dead. He takes the deepest breath he could manage. "S-ky!"

Herobrine's eyes widen.

"No, it can't be!" He says comically. "H-ow did you..." He slumps over, clutching his neck, releasing Enderlox. He coughs the crimson liquid onto he pavement. His eyes revert back to Sky's as he looks up at Enderlox.

"Deadlox? I- is that you?" Sky asks ever so innocently.

All Enderlox could muster was a mere cough, releasing more blood as he hits the ground hard.

_**A/N: YEAH YEAH, I KNOW I PROMISED TO UPATE IT OVER THE WEEKEND, BUT MY INTERNET IS CRAPPY AND I DIDN'T WANT TO RUSH IT. ADMITTINGLY, I GOT SIDETRACKED WITH ANIME. BUT I AM GOING TO A FOOTBALL GAME TONIGHT SO YAY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVEOURITE, WHATEVER. I'LL JUST STOP TALKING NOW, HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_

_**-KANNATASSI.**_


	13. AN: IMPORTANT STUFF, I'M SORRY!

Yo. One and only author of "Enderlox" here.

Ya homie Kannatassi.

I know I've been inactive recently...

very, very inactive.

I got addicted to a game called League of Legends. (If ya know what I'm talking about add Me: Torinozoku xD)

Also, I got dumped recently. I've kind of lost all motivation for anything whatsoever. I did not want to write, speak, swim, even play my music. I really loved him, and I still kinda do. But there's nothing I can do about it now. I've been stressed about the new semester, and grades, finals, research project, and all of that good stuff. Yay school!

Anyways, I WILL MAKE MORE OF THE STORY THAT IS NOT THE END MUAHAH.

But please, just accept my apology.

If you want to talk to me for any sort of reason, idk what, my kik is BecauseYoshi, and my pen name is kannatassi of course, so you can just DM me, but I will respond to kik immediately. Just say you're a friend from or something so I don't mistake you for a stalker lmao.

Well, I'm sorry, have a nice evening!

-Kanni.


	14. Actually Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stares. That's all you would see if you walked by the two right now. No words, no gestures, just staring. You might think you were in a horror movie, just waiting for something to pop out at you. Something to jump out and cut your throats in two.  
>For Sky, that's exactly what he saw. His friend, his one and only. His best friend, a monster.<br>Sky is confused, he doesn't know what to do. Deadlox is looking up at him, eyes widened. Nothing is happening between the two, just stares.  
>Deadlox shifts, standing up. He looks at sky with somewhat inncoent eyes. Sky clears his throat.<br>"Hm, uh," There's a long pause, Deadlox waiting for his friend to finish.  
>Sky was forgetting what he was about to say, they were silent for another 2 minutes before he remembered.<br>"I..." He stutters in his words, "I uh, want to show you something." Deadlox nods and follows Sky inside.  
>Sky leads Deadlox into his room, heaing straight to his nightstand. He sighs, and opens the drawer, pulling out a notebook. "I want you to read this." Sky says, handing Deadlox the notebook.<br>He closes it immediatley. Sky looks at him, confused.  
>"I..." Deadlox is having a hard time speaking as well. "I read this a while ago...It, it fell and curiosity overcame me. I read the whole thing and I, I uh, I knew you were on to me, I just didn't want to say anything. Y-you know, right? No you don't, um," Deadlox pauses, mumbling to himself, "I can't possibly make this more awkward".<br>Without thought, Sky embraces Deadlox, wrapping his arms tight around him. Deadlox drops the notebook and hugs him back.  
>After about 10 seconds, they release, looking eachother in the eye. Deadlox notices Sky's eyes shimmering, tearing up.<br>"I-" he chokes on his own words. "I'm sor-" Sky swallows hard.  
>"Don't". Deadlox stops him "It's okay, Sky."<br>"It's okay".

Sky lays awake all night, thinking about what is happening. Not intentionally, his mind just won't shut up. He thinks about everything that's happened, how he's been acting differently, now it all adds up. the journal entries, he knows about the dream. He's known, yet he just keeps it to himself, he kept everything to himself. Why didn't he tell Sky?! There has to be...there has to be a reason! Sky doesn't understand, he doesn't understand anything. He hates how he has this thirst, this thirst for knowledge. It's okay, Sky, it's natural to have that thirst.  
>And that's why he hates it.<p>

Sky finally managed to sleep, all to soon failure. He is woken to the sound of moans, he is confused, no one is home but him and Deadlox, unless there is someone else Deadlox is hiding...actually that might be it, out of confusion and pure awkwardness, Sky just leaves him alone and starts trying to sleep again.  
>Well, he tries. The moaning turns to screaming, and Sky is at least smart enough to know those aren't the pleasureable type of screams. He turns on his light and starts walking towards Deadlox's room.<br>"Deadllox...?" He moans, only half awake. "Deadlox?" He repeats.  
>"STOP!" Sky is now alert, running towards the yelling.<br>He ends up in Deadlox's room, and for the first time, he sees his transformation with his own eyes. He stays behind the wall, listening in to the conversation.  
>"Why, why, why why why why why why why?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID, MERE PAWN! I CAN HAVE YOU KILLED, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"<br>"You wouldn't do that" Enderlox smirks, "You can't, you need me more than I need you, face it, Herobrine, I have the upper hand here."  
>"No, that's not how it works, your friend, Sky, I have the upperhand. I can kill you whenever I want. Don't think I don't know you're there."<br>Sky tenses up, not knowing what to do. The most powerful being is in their house, talking to him, while he is just standing there, clueless, holding piece of cooked chicken and a torch. He could not possibly looks more idiotic.  
>"I'll leave you for now, but when I come back I will have a reason, and you better listen up, because I will not take no for an answer."<br>Herobrine leaves, and Deadlox shudders as Sky peeks a torch in his room before walking in.  
>"Hey..." Sky says, trotting over to Deadlox's bed. "Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah". Deadlox retorts, sweat all over his face. He puts his hand on his forehead. "I'll be okay."

HA. HAHA. HAHAHA. HA. OKAY I FINALLY UPDATED A CHAPTER, YAY!  
>NOT MUCH ELSE TO SAY HERE, JUST THAT I LOVE YOU ALL, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS ON WHAT YOU THINK OF IT, WHAT YOU LIKED, WHAT I SHOULD WORK ON, ETC. HAVE A GOOD DAYNIGHT, GOODBYE!  
>ALSO, IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME, YOU CAN PM ME OR KIK ME, BecauseYoshi<p>

-KANNATASSI.


End file.
